My Personal Psalm
by Sassy Lil Scorpio
Summary: -Poem- David wrote a significant part of the Book of Psalms, the largest book in the Bible. He expressed fear, joy, anger, sadness, happiness, and many emotions to God. God carried David throughout the most trying times of his life. This is my Psalm.


**Author's Notes: **This is a poem I wrote, based on some very difficult times I am experiencing right now. I've been reading the Psalms, which are so heartwrenching and real. God also reminded me of the Footprints poem and of others He has fought the battle for. I'm sure you'll recognize their stories...and remember that their story is our story, too. When things look grim, when it seems our enemies have defeated us, God comes in, fights the battle for us, because as He said in His Word: "the battle is mine". God gives us the victory and we must remember how important it is to thank God for His faithfulness. Most of all, we have to keep it written in our hearts, that in the most difficult and trying times in our lives-when it seems so hard to believe this-we must stand on God's word that He is carrying us through. David wrote the Psalms. We all have a Psalm. This is mine.

* * *

><p><strong><span>My Personal Psalm<span>**

_Right now  
><em>_i'm in the battlefield_

_My enemies are  
><em>_bearing down on me  
><em>_surrounding me  
><em>_gloating at me_

_They are laughing and  
><em>_shooting arrows  
><em>_at me_

_They snatch  
><em>_my last arrow  
><em>_and throw it  
><em>_in my face  
><em>_laughing with glee  
><em>_because now  
><em>_i'm defenseless and  
><em>_can't fight back  
><em>_can't defend myself  
><em>_or protect myself_

_They throw rocks  
><em>_at me  
><em>_One strikes me  
><em>_in the face  
><em>_and blood  
><em>_blurs my vision_

_I shout to God_

_-PLEASE HELP ME!  
><em>_I CAN'T FIGHT THIS BATTLE  
><em>_THIS WAR ON MY LIFE AND INTEGRITY  
><em>_BY MYSELF-_

_-PLEASE RESCUE ME!  
><em>_MY ENEMIES FIRST THOUGHT  
><em>_ABOUT DESTROYING ME  
><em>_AND NOW THEY REALLY ARE-_

_-PLEASE GOD, RESCUE ME!  
><em>_MAKE MY ENEMIES  
><em>_FALL BACK  
><em>_AND COWER IN FEAR!-_

_I know i'm not perfect  
><em>_that I'm weak and flawed  
><em>_and have a sinful,  
><em>_selfish and perverse nature_

_sometimes my anger  
><em>_manages me  
><em>_and other times  
><em>_my mouth runs  
><em>_a marathon  
><em>_ahead of me_

_But i also know  
><em>_i am  
><em>_a woman after your own heart  
><em>_much like David was  
><em>_a man after your own heart_

_Please help me, Lord!_

_i'm trembling in fear  
><em>_and drowning in  
><em>_my tears_

_That's when You say  
><em>_"Step back, Stephanie,  
><em>_I got this"_

_And You dive  
><em>_right into the battle  
><em>_i see the gold shining  
><em>_on Your shield  
><em>_Your sword glimmers  
><em>_in the sun_

_No arrows made  
><em>_from flimsy hands  
><em>_will penetrate Your helmet  
><em>_that has been crafted  
><em>_from the hands of angels_

_You fight the battle for me, Lord  
><em>_You put my enemies to shame  
><em>_You turn their destructive words against them  
><em>_You cause my enemies to scatter  
><em>_You see to it that my enemies turn against each other  
><em>_and destroy each other so that eventually  
><em>_they self-destruct_

_You come back from the battle  
><em>_You haven't broken a sweat_

_You hold your hand out to me  
><em>_i grasp it  
><em>_You help me to stand on my two feet  
><em>_i falter and  
><em>_almost fall  
><em>_You hold me up and share Your strength with me_

_You whisper with love  
><em>_"In your weakness, I am strong  
><em>_Rely on Me, Trust in Me, Believe Me"_

_i take a few steps  
><em>_and fall again_

_This time  
><em>_You lay down Your sword and shield  
><em>_and pick me up  
><em>_You carry me far away  
><em>_from the battlefield  
><em>_where my slain enemies  
><em>_find no rest_

_You carry me away  
><em>_i look down and see  
><em>_Your gigantic footprints  
><em>_that i can never fill  
><em>_and You say  
><em>_"Rest, My child"_

_I find peace finally  
><em>_as You tell me stories  
><em>_in Your Bible, Your special book  
><em>_Your love letter to me  
><em>_written by You_

_Fantastic tales!  
><em>_of men  
><em>_thrown in lions' den  
><em>_and how the lions' mouths  
><em>_were kept shut  
><em>_as if they had fallen asleep_

_Amazing stories!  
><em>_of three brothers  
><em>_tossed into the furnace  
><em>_to burn to a crisp  
><em>_but You sent an angel  
><em>_to protect them_

_You remind me  
><em>_that just as You  
><em>_were there for them  
><em>_You are with me now  
><em>_and You will never  
><em>_leave my side_

_"I am always with you, Stephanie…  
><em>_…Always"_

_Finally, peace gathers around me  
><em>_finally, my heart rests  
><em>_and i can breathe  
><em>_normally again_

_I am safe in Your arms  
><em>_i fall asleep in Your embrace  
><em>_and dream of a paradise  
><em>_where it's just You and me, Lord  
><em>_and we fellowship_

_Before i finally sleep  
><em>_i whisper thank You  
><em>_for fighting the battle for me  
><em>_and for making the impossible, possible_

_Thank You  
><em>_You truly are God  
><em>_my Lifeline  
><em>_my Hope  
><em>_my Strength  
><em>_my Rock  
><em>_my Abba Father  
><em>_my Friend  
><em>_my Jesus_

_…My Lord…_


End file.
